From Twolegs to Warriors
by Derpypaw
Summary: "It's the only way." That was what Bluestar had said No one knew they we're about to have the adventure of a lifetime. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism will be welcomed.**

**In this fanfiction I will be putting My friends and I into the Warriors world. It may be overdone but I wanted to try it. Put in the reviews what ships you want to see and what you think their Warrior names should be!**

**I changed the names of my friends for security reasons, I didn't change mine though, see if you can guess who I am!**

**There will be swearing, seeing as my friends and I swear.**

**(PS Don't tell my friends I'm writing this! They have no idea! XD )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors by Erin Hunter. Though it would be awesome if I did.**

* * *

Sophie's POV/

My name is Sophie, I have brown hair and brown eyes and I'm short. My best friend Willa says my hair is the perfect shade ofchocolate, but I'm not so sure.

Anyway, less about me, more about the story I'm going to tell you.

Willa's family had bought a cabin out by a lake for summer vacations, and because they weren't using it during spring break, they said Willa could invite a bunch of friends and stay there for the week (without supervision). Willa was a goodie-two-shoes, so she would never use things like drugs or alcohol. If her parents trusted her, that meant she could also invite her guy friends over. Sam and Cam were like brothers to her. I'm glad I can go. My parents would have said no if it was anyone else, but Willa was my best friend and our moms were best friends too. My parents trust them.

I might as well mention what Willa looks like.

Willa is a dirty blonde, she is tall, and has blue eyes. She is super hyper all the time and can be a little self centered. If you're looking for a shoulder to cry on, Willa is the person to go to, she's encouraging and kind.

Me? I'm nothing. Just a regular person with regular talents. Anyway, back to the main story.

Willa had invited, Sam, Cam, Eunice, Alison, Catherine, Lalia, Lydia, Jenna, Michelle, and I. Michelle and Catherine ended up not being able to make it so it was just the 9 of us. I know it sounds like a lot, but the cabin was HUGE, and could fit us all. So it didn't feel like that many. I didn't like Jenna, she's hurt Willa and I in the past. Willa says she's changed though. I'm still a bit skeptical.

Once we all settled our things into the bedrooms Willa called us out to talk about keeping the place clean and so on. "Okay you guys, the place has to be clean at the end of the week when our parents pick us up. Or else my Mom will kill me." Willa gave us all a joking evil glare. We all started laughing. Well, At least the girls who've slept over at Willa's house and knew she was a _slob_.

We all stayed up late that night watching creepy movies. It was awesome because Eunice brought popsicles. She was a quiet Asian girl, but she always had the coolest snacks. Sam and Cam after the movies were done started hiding around the cabin in dark corners and jumping out at us as we were brushing our teeth and getting ready for sleep. It was pretty funny, Alison's reactions at least.

Willa and I slept in a room together, with two beds in it. We decided to read awhile, clear our heads from the creepy things that still lurked inside our thoughts. I pulled out one of my favorite feel-good books and I looked over to see what Willa had. _Oh my god, not the cat books._

"Willa, how many of those books are there? Why don't you try reading something not about fictional animals?" I was peeved that Willa wasn't reading one of the many books I've lent her.

"These are my favorite books to read when I'm scared. So don't judge." Whatever, Willa can do whatever she wants, I can't stop her. Willa peeked over the top of her book at me. "Do... do you want to hear about it?" She asked.

"Not in a billion years" I declared.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

** Sorry for the wait, December is always busy. I'm hoping to get on a better schedule. I hope you enjoy the way this next chapter rolls out! I've figured out what I'm doing for all their Warrior names and I've got a whole plot planned out. There will be a couple of swear words in this. I hope no one gets offended.**

Willa's POV/

I had a really weird dream that night. I was in a pretty forest at night and I couldn't find anyone. I started off only being able to hear mumbling, but I caught a few snippets later on.

"How can we stop it?"

"Will it aid us?"

"This is a bad idea" Then everything was quiet and I heard a woman's voice saying

"It's the only way." After that there was a few quiet murmurs but most was silent.

I woke up not long after. It was still dark out, I looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning. I can't believe I only slept 2 hours. It's not like it was a creepy dream or anything. I sat up and looked over to Sophie's bed, I saw her shifting around under her covers looking uncomfortable. She sat up and looked at the clock. Sophie groaned. "Hey it could be worse," I said. She gave me a questioning look. "Well we woke up at the same time didn't we?" Sophie nodded, looking annoyed to be awake. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm thirsty." Sophie was opening and closing her mouth as if it was parched. "Come with me to get water?"

"Sure" I said, "Why not?"

When we walked out to the kitchen we saw Cam filling up two glasses of water. "You guys too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Sam and I woke up a few minutes ago and couldn't sleep.' Cam was a quiet, short, Asian boy with rectangle glasses.

Just then, I saw Alison peek out of the doorway of her and Eunice's room. "Why did we all wake up at the same time?" Alison was a half Chinese girl with amazing wavy black hair. Jenna walked out of her room and stretched. She had red hair cut into a bob. I'm pretty sure she dyes it. She's almost my height.

"It would be creepy if we all had the same dream too." Jenna laughed, finding it a ridiculous thought.

My eyes widened, "You mean a creepy forest at night with a bunch of mumbling and a woman saying 'It's the only way'?!" I ventured. Everyone had entered the room by then and was very shocked to have just heard their dream repeated by someone else.

"Holy shit!" Lalia was very distraught.

"I bet it means something, like something's going to happen." Alison guessed exactly what I was thinking.

"Guys we need to calm down and figure this out. It might not mean anything." I was trying to get them to stop talking all at once. They were starting to sound like the voices in the dream, and I was getting more than a little freaked out.

While everyone was starting to shout and freak out, I couldn't but help and feel a shiver in the ground and the tinker of dishes against each other. I shot a startled glance at Sophie, she returned my gesture. "Guys..." I whispered. Everyone stopped talking, because they felt it too.

I felt a gush of wind rush by us. I suddenly felt drowsy, I looked around and everyone else felt it too. Everyone had droopy eyes and glazed expressions of people trying to stay awake but failing. Suddenly Eunice fell to the floor because she was too tired, but instead of hitting her head on the ground and making a big noise, she simply vanished. I heard Alison gasp. I saw Lydia slump downward slowly. "No!" Lalia said. She dove downward to catch Lydia, but she fell too. They were both gone.

Alison said very slowly and slurred "Since everyone else is doing it, I might as well." She crouched downward and slid slowly from there to lay on the ground disappearing with the rest of them.

Sam and Cam both fell directly backward onto the floor and into the nothingness. Jenna's knees buckled, I heard her gasp in distress. she vanished.

That left me with only Sophie, We were both ready to pass out. I thought I could hear thunder outside, It felt like shadows were creeping up on the edge of my vision. Sophie became slack, completely asleep. I was holding her up, but since I was just as tired as her, I couldn't support the both of us for long. I fell with Sophie to the ground.

Just when it felt like I was supposed to hit the ground, I flung my hands out in front of myself to stop myself on the ground, or maybe grab the ground before I disappeared. When my hands were supposed to hit the ground, they didn't. I just kept falling. I could still feel that Sophie was beside me, but we were still falling. I dared to take a peek.

When I opened my eyes. I saw nothing but the night sky around us. Seriously, I couldn't see the ground. _Am I in space? _Was the first thought I had, I quickly realized I must be wrong because I could breath.

A painful spasm raked my body, I screamed,. It felt like my organs were being rearranged and my bones were compacting. My skin felt prickly and itchy. It was terrible. Agony was all I felt before I blacked out.

** A/N: I'm already starting to write the third chapter! I promise they will by cats then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Are We Cats?

**Chapter 3**

**Heyy, I hope I'll have lots of time after Christmas to write this. Be warned, this chapter will probably have swearing and inappropriate language seeing as it has Lalia in it. I've been getting these really nice reviews from a guest named Icefeather. So I just wanted to thank them!**

Willa's POV/

When I woke up I felt really weird. It wasn't painful anymore, in fact, I felt full of energy.

It was just weird.

I was on all fours and in the same forest I dreamed about, only everything seemed to be bigger than it was before. The tree's looked much larger than they should have been. The bushes were as tall as me. Everything was just very strange, I couldn't explain it properly. It was still night time. Only the stars seemed to be moving, almost like they were getting closer. I looked around me for any more clues as the where I am. I saw a pretty cat with a tortoiseshell coat. She had a white belly, chin, and toes. very elegant looking. Shivering as she slowly got to her paws, she looked at me and spoke, "Why is this cat as big as me?"

"Oh god." I said looking over myself, "I am a cat, I'm a golden tabby she-cat." I looked up eyeing the other cat, "I can speak to other cats."

"I'm not a cat," she said, "Wait, I'm not am I?" she quickly looked over herself. When she was finished, she let out a mrow of laughter. Stopping abruptly when she realized she was just meowing. She continued on, seeming annoyed that she was meowing."I'm going to kill Willa when I find her."

I stopped dead, Willa was _my _name. "Wait, you mean me?" We both looked at each other closely. Now that I had taken a better look, it dawned on me that it must be Sophie. This cat even smelled like Sophie.

Whoa, cat senses are weird. I couldn't take it. I sat down and looked at my paws. Why were we cats? Is this a dream? No, it's not a dream.

Wait does this mean...?

No it can't be...

Warriors?

LINE

Alison's POV/

I was a cat. A fluffy cream colored cat with a white muzzle. A very unhappy cat. I had no idea why this happened. I wandered around for a bit in this huge forest, it was nighttime. I was a little creeped out, but I was mostly okay because it was a beautiful forest. I was looking at the stars when I suddenly bumped into another cat. It was a speckled silver she-cat. "Oh sorry," she said nervously.

"No no I bumped into _you._" I replied

"Okay," She mumbled awkwardly, looking at her paws.

I recognized the voice. "Wait, Eunice?" She snapped her head up very alert now. She quickly gave an awkward bob of her head to show that I was right. I groaned. I couldn't believe we were cats.

My ears pricked as I heard growling behind some bushes. It actually sounded like a mixture of whining and growling. I glanced at Eunice, I could tell she could hear it too. I crept slowly towards the sound, trying not to step on any leaves. I noticed Eunice had decided to follow my example. I hide beneath a bush, I heard the sounds more clearly now.

"I know you had something to do with this!"

"I like cats but how could I have done anything to start this? I'm not powerful or anything!"

"How are we supposed to get out of this then? Does your cat books have any sort of magical chant or whatever to turn us back into people?!"

"It's not _that _dumb. Seriously Sophie, I wouldn't read something with that much powerplay."

I shot a glance at Eunice, questioning. Sophie and Willa were here?

"I wish it was that dumb, then we could be normal." Sophie sounded frustrated.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Willa was just trying to make Sophie happy.

I stepped out of the shadows, tired of listening to them bicker. They both snapped their heads in my direction, Eunice popped her head out from behind a bush as well. I looked toward a golden tabby, she was the exact same colour of Willa's hair. The Tortoiseshell was elegant and had the same posture as Sophie. I wanted to confirm my suspicions and break the awkward silence. "Ahem, I believe You are Willa," I pointed with my tail to the gold she-cat, "and you are Sophie." I flicked my ears toward the tortoiseshell. _Wow_ I thought, _I'm really getting used to being a cat. _"If you haven't figured out I'm Alison and this is Eunice."

"I'm sorry I got all of you into this." Willa said. "I shouldn't have had this whole camp thing, I have the worst luck." She looked upset.

"It's not your fault Willa," Sophie padded closer to her and stopped awkwardly looking at her paws and mumbling, "How are you supposed to hug people as a cat?"

Just then I heard rustling behind me in the bushes. I looked behind me wondering who it could be, (I could smell that it was a cat) when five cats stumbled out from the bush. Not one, not two, but _five _cats.

Two of them were black and white cats, they were exactly the same only with their colours reversed. One was completely black with white paws and tail tip, and the other was completely white with black paws and tail tip. The white one spoke "We overheard part of the conversation, and wanted to let you know that this is the rest of the crew from the cabin." He gestured to the five with his tail.

A red cat with bushy hair and a white chest and tail tip spoke up. "I'm Jenna," She pointed to the black and white duo, " This is Sam and Cam, Sam is the mostly white one, and Cam is the mostly black one." She gestured to a dark brown with black striped tabby, and then to a cream coloured cat with orange tabby markings, kinda like fire."This is Lydia, and this is Lalia"

Lalia spoke up, "Why the hell are we cats? Are we on like LSD or something?" She trotted up to Willa, "Did you put drugs in our popcorn?" She was making funny faces as she spoke and giggling at their predicament, she wasn't really mad, Lalia's never mad.

"What the heck? No! I've never tried drugs. You know me." Willa was half laughing at this point.

"Annywaaay," Sophie mewed slowly so we could have time to stop giggling. "What's the point of all this? Are we really in one of your cat books Willa? Or is this some weird thing that none of us can stop?" I saw Lydia looking up at the sky, she had a curious look on her face.

Finanly after the others had a pause in their bickering She spoke "Uh, guys? Where are the stars?"

Everyone looked up at the sky, very scared. I heard Willa mumble something about them being there a minute ago.

A loud purr of amusement rang out loud and clear in the clearing, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere, I looked around wildly, and could see the others doing the same. Just then, out from the bush stepped several hundred cats. All with stars in their pelts. Willa gasped, "StarClan!" She bowed her head in respect, I followed her example, not wanting to get into trouble with the menacing cats. They had an air of strength I hadn't felt before.

A woman's (or should I say she-cat's?) voice rang out in the clearing, "I see the gold one knows of our ways, I shall not question you now, as that will take too much time" She looked at us with her piercing blue gaze, she was a blue/grey she-cat too, very powerful looking. "Where is the tenth? We were told there would be ten."

We looked at each other in confusion, there were only nine of us at the cabin. Jenna piped up poking her head above Sam's. "There were only nine of us together right before we turned into cats." I heard Willa hiss under her breath so only the 9 could hear, something about not revealing too much just in case.

The she-cat looked straight at me, as if reading my mind. "Ten shall be thrown into the midst. that was the first line of the prophecy." Her eyes widened. She whispered to the tom next to her, ( He had a crooked jaw) . I couldn't make out what they were saying. The tom spoke to us. "You will be separated into different Clans, But will be able to meet each other in your dreams."

The She-cat looked at each of us carefully, setting her eyes on Sophie the longest. "Your new names that you will tell the Clans will be..." Her eyes settled on Willa, "Golden," Then Sophie, "Splotch" Eunice, "Quiet" Sam and Cam, "Frost and Black" Jenna, "Red" then me, "White" and Lalia and Lydia. "Fire and Midnight." She swept her gaze over us one last time before adding "My name is Bluestar, StarClan has sent a message to each of the leaders to accept anyone new into their Clan that shows up and is not from the Clans. They have also been informed of the prophecy. Now each of you must inform the Clan cats that you want to join them. You will be doing them a great favor. You may not tell the Clans that you were once Twolegs. That will only cause confusion." She stepped back and all the other members of StarClan followed. Rising into the air as stars. My vision faded, everything going black.

I was waking up.


	4. Chapter 4: Tornear is a grump

**A/N: So The timeline of this will be set after The New Prophecy, but before The Power of Three. So Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are not born yet. I will be including Rainwhisker's death in this fanfiction, (in the books it says he was crushed by a fallen tree in-between the two series) **

**Are you supposed to do a disclaimer every chapter? Might as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own the Characters: Golden (Willa), Splotch (Sophie), Quiet (Eunice), White (Alison), Frost (Sam), Black (Cam), Red (Jenna), Fire (Lalia), Midnight (Lydia), and Sweet. *Rubs hands together looking secretive* **

Frost's (Sam's) POV/

I woke up on some grass a few moments after everything went black in the weird dream. I sat up and shivered. It was pretty windy. I looked around me and saw a black and a red cat sprawled out onto the grass. _So Cam and Jenna are with me._ I shook myself again. If I needed to fit in here, I was going to have to call them by their new names. Black and Red, it was pretty weird thinking my name was Frost now. I walked over to Black, prodding him. He snapped up with his eyes wide open. "Wha? Huh?" He mumbled letting his eyes adjust to the windy moor. "Right." he remembered. We went and prodded Red awake. We started observing our surroundings. We were on a moor with sloping hills and tall grass. The moor sloped around a lake, and on one side was meadows, and the other a leafy forest. On the opposite shore was a pine forest, I shivered. The cold piercing wind was really getting to me. I wish I had a coat or something.

"So." Jenna was looking around. Trying to start a conversation.

"So." I replied. I like to make things difficult. Now we couldn't start a conversation. I was trying to get a hold of my new senses. I tried sniffing, this time with my mouth open. I was dizzy for a bit, trying to make sense of all the information I was being given all at once. Finally, when it was too late to hide, I smelled other cats.

"Halt!" A growl came from behind Black. "What are you doing trespassing on WindClan territory?!" He whipped around, eyes widening. I tried to speak but I was pretty intimidated by the muscular cat in front of me.

It was Red who spoke up first. "We were looking for the Clans. Are you a Clan cat?" The big tom with a torn ear looked suspicious at first. The black she-cat next to him rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Yes, we are WindClan, the fastest and the swiftest of all the Clans. I am Nightcloud. What do you want with us?" I was relieved that they weren't about to chase us off yet.

I gained my courage enough to speak. Remembering that their leader knows about us, I said, "W-we want to speak to your leader."

Nightcloud glanced at her clanmates, and then nodded to the newcomers. "Follow me" She turned around and padded up the slope. as we climbed, I learned that the big grumpy cat was named Tornear, and the other one with them was named Weaselfur. We reached the top of the tallest slope, and we saw a large crater shaped dip in the ground. It looked like the most sheltered part of the moor. There were dens made of woven heather, I saw a small cave in the back of the camp, it smelled of herbs and stuff. I crouched ready to bound into the clearing, Nightcloud blocked my way with her tail. "Wait here," She said in explanation. _I guess they still don't trust us. _I sat down and waited, ears flattening in nervousness, every cat was now hearing news of visitors and coming out of their dens to look at us. Some hostile, some just curious.

I glanced back at my friends, Black like me, with his ears flattened. Red on the other hand, was trying to look defiant, with her back straight, and her ears pricked. I could tell she didn't like the stares though, her pelt was on end and her tail was twitching. She looked at Black and I, "Remember to tell them our new names," she looked worried now, "And definitely don't tell them we were humans. Like Bluestar said, I don't think that would go over well." She stopped talking and I looked to what she was looking at.

Nightcloud had come back with another cat. This Tom was a brown tabby and only had one whisker. They padded up to us and sat down. "Greetings, I am Onestar. You have come to join WindClan?"

We looked at one, another. A bit shocked. Black spoke up. "How did you know?"

Onestar simply twitched his whisker in amusement, "Tallstar came to me in a dream and told me to accept newcomers into the Clan. What are your names?"

I stuttered at first trying to make a coherent sentence. "My n-name is Frost," I gestured to my friends, "and this is Black, and Red."

He dipped his head, "Welcome to WindClan." He gestured for us to follow him. I stepped gratefully into the non-windy-zone. We stopped in the middle of the clearing. Onestar jumped onto a large rock, and called "All cats old enough to run on the moor gather below highrock for a Clan meeting!" All the cats were watching from afar anyway so it didn't take long for them to enter the clearing. He continued, "These three cats wish to join WindClan," Murmurs spread through the clan. Some of protest, some of wonder. "I have decided to let them." A few yowls of outrage were heard. Mostly from that grumpy cat, Tornear. I was starting to really dislike him. "I have my reasons." He gestured for Red to come forward,. "From this day on, until you gain your Warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw," her eyes glinted with excitement. "Nightcloud, I want you to pass down your skills in hunting to Redpaw and teach her everything you know." Nightcloud touched noses with Redpaw, looking surprised to be a mentor.

Onestar gestured for Black to come forward. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw." He gestured his deputy Ashfoot to step forward. "Ashfoot, I wish you to teach Blackpaw about defending his clan and making good decisions." They touched noses and moved to the side.

I was ushered forward. "From this moment on until you become a Warrior, you will be known as Frostpaw." He gestured some cat forward, once the cat came into view I held back a groan of disappointment.

_Not Tornear!_

**A/N: O my gosh I'm so sorry it took so long to update, the holidays have been busy and I'm caught up in exams right now so, I probably won't be able to start up writing until next week.**


End file.
